A New Difference
by kadienewberg
Summary: I was worried, worried about my friends, worried about myself... worried about him. I am now in something that is so dangerous that can get my new family killed.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my new story for this couple beacuse I don't like BBxTer. So this is right after Titans together. And I need OC's

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I open my eyes to see a cave, the same one I saw the day before I passed out, from waking up a deep sleep. This time I try to move my legs, while standing and holding onto the rock wall, I move out of the cave. When I get out I find stars in the sky and a quick figure collide into me.

"Ugg... whatch where your going!" The dark figure yelled at me.

"I... i'm sorry.. I didn't want to crash into you..." I timidly said, we both then heard police serins blasting out in the quite night.

"Shit, well sorry blondie but I have to leave." She finally saw him in the street lights to know he had a hansome face of black hair and dark green eyes. All she could do was admire it before he speed away in the darkness.

"Miss have you seen this young man." Terra turned around and found the cops that had been chasing down the mystery man, she walked up and saw that it was him on the paper. She shook her head no but asked if she could keep the paper if she ever saw him something shiny on the ground, it was some kind of jewel, Terra held onto it with the paper and walked along.

Not knowing anything except her name and age Terra walked down the streets of the beautiful city, finally coming to a stop when she looked infront of a clothing store and saw what she was wearing, disgusted she walked in to find it empty with only a girl at the cashshier. When she saw Terra she squealed.

"Oh my god finally someone shows up for the graveyard shift I'v got tonight." All Terra can do is stare at the red head with freckels, she then saw an african american girl come out of the back room.

"Ashley why are you making so much noise at this time of hour." The girl scowled at her friend, she then looked over at my direction. "Oh my bad didn't know we had a coustmer, how may I help my name is Megan." Both girls smiling warmly at me and I knew that I can for some strange reason trust them with what just happen in the last hour.

"I need help with clothes because I woke from a deep sleep and I have no where to live." Maybe that was just a _little _to forward. Both of them looked at each other then back at me, Megan spoke first.

"Really you have no where to live." She asked, I nodded

"Well we know a friend of ours who had a big sister that just left for college and her and her parents would not mind if somebody came to stay, oh and how old are you." This time was asked by Ashley.

"I'm 16"

"Really thats great thats how old we are, you can go to our school." Megan told her

"Where do you go." Terra said getting excited, Ashley and Megan notice this and took her into the back room to try on some clothes while going on with their conversation.

"Murakami High." they said in unison, while pulling out jeans, top, shorts, skirts, dresses, jackets, and shoes.

"Terra this pink top will go great with those white shorts you have on." Ashley said

"Eww pink is so not her color, it doesn't even have the right to be a color in the first place." Megan stated

"Well lets ask her."

"Fine." But Terra wasn't listing to her two new friends, still in her mind is that same man that she saw early, sure he frighted her earlier but when he crashed into her she couldn't help notice before he off her that he had a sweet smell of mint to him, or how rugged he look while looking so smooth at the same time, she was pulled out of her thoughts by Megan snapping her fingers in front of her and Ashley with a concerned face on.

"You okay Ter." Meagan asked

"Ummm Yeah just thinking about someone I met before coming in..." Almost going back into daze in'till she heard what Ashley had said.

"You mean this guy right here." She said lifting the paper Terra brought in, Megan took it from her and held it up for Terra.

"Hey 'yall come read what it says." Both girls walked over to Megan and read what it says.

_Name: Red-X_

_ Age:18_

_ Crime: Theft_

"Wow he may be a criminal but he sure is cute." Ashley squealed, me and Megan rolled our eyes.

"C'mon we have your stuff already for you." Megan said while her me and Ashley picked up a pile of clothes each and walked back into the front, so I now had on my black shorts with dark blue tank top, black boots and a girls leather jacket we all got to the front of the store after laughing at a teacher who is called Ms. Hornay. We all froze.

There he was, with two others guys, and they all looked angry. The one I met earlier spoke.

"Hey Blondie you have something we need."Red-X growled. I then took a quick look at his friends one had brown hair and gold mixed with green eyes while the other was a dark-skinned and had brown eyes while he had his hair in a mowhak. Both of them were complete lookers. I then looked over at my friends and saw them 'bout to have an orgasm.

Before we can do anything X has got me and the guy with brown hair has got Ashley and the mowhak has got Megan. Before they can sling us over their arm we kick them in their 'little area' and ran. In the backround we hear the guys groning and cursing us out.

"I know now you guys are not going to want to be my friends but I just want to tell you that I did not know what those guys are talking about all I did was run into the first one who talked, thats all." I yelled at Ashely and Megan

"Terra its cool chick nothin to be mad about."Megan yelled back

"Yeah the one with brown hair was sooo cute." Ashley screamed

"Yeah once you met us we wearn't going to let you go."Megan said as her and Ashley smiled at me I smiled back at them.

"Awww well is this such a sweet moment." We turned around to find Red-X and his crew, when did they get here, when did we stop running, god he is so cute, wait where did that come. "Look here all three of you are going to give us that little gem you have there Blondie and you can all walk away like the virgins you are." They all seem to think this was funny.

"How is this stupid little _rock _so important to all." They all stop laughing and glare back at us again.

"That 'rock' as you put is very important for someone we have to give that to." Said the guy with brown hair, his voice wasn't as deep X but it was no where near high.

"So hand us the jewl and we leave you ladies alone." This was the mowhak who was talking now, he had the deepest voice. What are their names i'm getting annoyed with brown hair and mowhak. But like reading my new bestfriends ask on.

"Well which name." asked the brown hair, they all smirked at this. So they talking about their stage names.

"Your real names not your stage names." I smirked right back at theirs which wasn't on their face anymore. Finally X sighed and we went on from there.


	2. Chapter 2

Umm Hi I really wish you guys would like this story beacuse i'm trying so hard on it, so can you suggest some ideas at least i'm really new at making stories and I would love some help and I know what your thinking but im thinking they go together beacuse they are just confused with whats right and wrong. So like I already said in her Terra and her two new friends are going up against Red-X and his friends, so can we all just pretend that he and his friends are super buff and Terra and her friends have just a little more body. There will be different diologe. And I will be having a character from Whoever.

* * *

"Come on X go on ." I said with the same smirk that I had on my face for the past five minutes. All he did was growl at me.

"Yeah you guys don't have to scared." Said Megan, who was trying to get the mowhak angry. She was doing a good job.

"Fine Blondie, I'm Carter." X said with venom in his voice

"I'm Zack." Said brown hair.

"And I'm Derek." Said mowhak. Terra wasn't shocked to hear the same tone of anger in both of the other guys voice. Neither were her friends.

"Now ladies we really don't have much time, so if can, you just hand over our jewl and we can all just go along with our lives" Not wanting to piss him off more, I give him the strange gem and walk back to Megan and Ashley, after that all guys smile evily at us and just vanish into the darkness.

"I can't believe that just happed." Ashley said.

"Yeah." Me and Megan said in unison. It was quite for a mintue.

"You guys want to spend the night at my house."Ashley asked randomly as we walked back to the store.

"Sure."

"Alright."

"Wait! Terra lets get your clothes packed up first." I then look over at the pile of clothes we dropped when we started running from the guys. Megan and Ashley then got some bags from behined the counter, and when the girls were finshed they had 10 shoe boxes and three bags each. Megan closed the shop and got into Ashley's car.

* * *

"Oh Ashley where have you been all night." Asked her mom. The girls told her they had to work late because they met someone who just started to work there, who was Terra. Her mom was okay and the girls talked all night 'till they fell asleep.

* * *

It was the weeked so they wanted to show Terra where she would be living. When they got to their friend Phoebe's house they met her parents, they said she was out at debate practice but talked with the girls anyway.

"So Terra this was Brittany's old room I hope you like it." Said Mrs. Smith when they walked into the large room. Megan and Ashley said when they always came over that Brittany had a nice room. It did look really nice and I can always repaint it.

"Mom, Dad I'm home!" We all turned our heads downstairs from were the yell came from.

"Well Terra, I guess now you get to meet our daughter, Phoebe." They walk downstairs but Megan and Ashley pull me back.

"What?" They both look at me like I'm stupid.

"Duh, do you like it here." Ashley told me.

"Yeah its really nice, so are Mr. and Mrs. Smith."

"Great now its even better, Phoebe is just a charm." Megan said this time.

"Girls come down here with your friend." We all ran down the stairs to see a really pretty girl with black hair and blue eyes, she also had on black skinny jeans with black flats with a white shirt that said _president _and a pale pink plastic flower in her long hair.

"Hi nice to meet you..." Pheobe drifted off.

"Terra." Terra said as she smiled warmly at her.

"Well Terra were glad to have you come stay with us."

"Well girls how about all you go upstairs while me and Mr. Smith talk for a while." The girls went upstairs to Phoebe's room, all the girls talked to Terra about how fun school is. Right when they started whatching the T.V. they saw that the Teen Titans were back in town, She soon started going into daze.

_"Terra! come on and play video games with me and Cyborg." _Where is that yell coming from?

_"Beastboy I don't want to play right now." _Did I say that..._"Besides I need to think about ... stuff."_

_"Stuff? but Ter-"_

_"No Beastboy, go away ... please"_

_"Alright." _I turn my head to see a green boy walking sadly down the hall, I feel my body walking into a room with stars on the walls and a heart shaped box on the bed. Where am I?

"Terra!" I snap my head back to see Megan, Ashley, and Phoebe looking at me with worried faces.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked. I nodded, not being able to talk. Who was that?

* * *

On the other side of town, a tall burly man stares out the window looking at the sunset, wondering where his boys were.

"Hey boss man." The man turned around to see his boys, he admired how they grew up such killers but was still very upset that he could not see anymore joy in their lives.

"Boys." The man's voice deep and upset, the boys knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong Malcolm." asked one of his boys.

"I need you three to do one last mission for me."

* * *

_Terra's Dream_

_"Terra wake up, its time for you to start life again." A distant voice calls out to the girl, the girl's eyes pop open and the rock crack's, falling piece by piece every little stone on her body falls off into dust. she looks up to see a dark figure standing over her._

_"W-who are y-you." the girl asked scared wondering what the shadow want's._

_"You may not know who you are but I shall refresh your-some of your meomories." She stayed quite. "Your name is Terra and you are at the age of 16, you will only trust some with your name, but only the people you trust. You will be a different girl ... your life will change in just a few short hours with friendship, romance, and death ... and by the next year, life. But only if you play your cards right."_

_Terra wanted to asked questions but the figure was fading away. "Wait please don't go." she tried running to it but as she ran, she felt her eyes get heavy and in no time Terra was back to sleep in the cave._

_End of Terra's Dream_

That night was the night before her first day at school, Pheobe saw the nervous look on her face and told her that morning that she had nothing to worry about. She was right, she even made a new friend, Candace. She is a junior cheerleader (younger than the head cheerleaders which means she is the same grade as her) and she was good friends with Ashley, Megan and Pheobe. Great first week for her.

Now Terra was waiting for Megan and Ashley at the front gates of the school so they can study at Megan's house. She was also thinking about what happened the day before when she saw this crazy monster fight with the so called 'Teen Titans', she ran away from the place so she won't get hurt and thought about about how stupid the other people were to just stand and get hit by flying cars.

"Hey girl." She looks up to see her bestfriends walking up to her, they were laughing about their day when they heared someone.

"Terra!" All three girls turn their head to see a skinny, short, green boy looking really excited to see her.

"You know him." Ashley asked, she shook her head and walked off, the other girls shurgged and followed her. When they were about to walk out of the gates the green boy jumped in front of them and smiled.

As if on cue Terra said "Sorry but you got the wrong girl." After saying that, the boy looked heart broken.

"You don't remember me."

"Should I?" Again she turned around to walk away, but he stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on i'm Beastboy you use to be a Teen Titan." She remained quite "Come lets go get some pizza and hang out like we use to wh-." Ashley and Megan then came and smashed his his hand without hurting Terra.

"She said no!" Ashley growled at him.

"Yeah so beat it Beast Breath!" Megan said as she gave him a deadly look. Beastboy finally manage to get his now swollen hand free. Terra felt bad for him and was also shocked that her friends can be so mean.

"I guess a slice wounldn't hurt." Megan and Ashley look at her like she is insane and Beastboy jumped for joy.

"Whoo! come on Terra i'll take you to all your favorite places." He said as he dragged Terra at the speed of light.

"Are you sure you want to go with this guy?" Ashley asked still shocked by the idea.

"Yeah i'll see you guys tommorow."

When Terra and Beastboy got to the pizza place they got a table and Beastboy orded the pizza and drinks.

"And then Cyborg said 'don't touch that'." Beastboy finshed his joke with a laugh as did Terra. "Where have you been Terra?" She looked down not feeling well about the question.

"Why do you keep calling me that." How does he know me?

"Because you are Terra, you talk like her, you look like her, _you laugh like her,_." This was all just all making Terra feel more weird about being here, plus Terra was still thinking about Carter.

Terra got a feeling in her and thought that was her that was moving the ice in her water just then. She stood up wanting to leave and see if she can still go to Megan's and tell her that the little green guy was really creeping her out.

"Sorry but I have to go home and finsh some homework, I'm swamped tonight." As she left she knocked down the glass of water with her.

"No! please don't go Terra, you can do your homework at the Titans tower twice as fast." As she looked at him she could tell that he was going to cry, she thought maybe she can give him one more chance.

"Okay but I have to get home soon." This made him happy again and that made her feel better that she wasn't going to make anyone cry, after that he paid for the food and turned into some kind of bird that she can ride on. Once they saw a giant 'T' in the distance he flew faster to the roof of the building.

When they got inside he lead her downstairs to the main room, but she stop to see how amazing the place just from the top looked and wondered if the inside looked any better. When they got into the main room, all Terra can say was, "Cool".

"Yeah this is the main room, the kitchen is over there and the living room is over there, we play video games in there to." it was a nice place, but kinda dirty.

"I wish my friends can see this." I said looking around, after saying that she felt the room get slient, but she chose to ignore the feeling.

"Hey Terra let me show you your room." My room? I had a room here. Terra was still lost in thought and not seeeing that she had followed Beastboy into a familier hallway, and straight into a familier room. She saw the stars. "See Terra there are stars because you use to love sleeping outside." OUTSIDE! gross, all I love to sleep in is my comfy bed.

"I don't like the outside, to much bugs." This only seem to make the green boy more sad, Terra was still uncomfortable being here and knew it was too late to go over to Megan's house, as she can see it getting more darker outside. And she still had to do her homework.

That's when Terra saw a light shine over at her, she walked were it was coming from, _a heart shaped box_.

"I made that for you Terra." She looked at him through the mirror of the box, a frown on her face, she didn't like how this was turning out, she'd wan't to meet that guy who woke her up and ask what had happened in her previous life but another part of her told her to forget about Carter, about Beastboy and being a Teen Titan and most of all she wanted to forget about the man who woke her up from a cave.

Heck she wanted to know why she was in a cave in the first place. Before Terra can make up another lie about leaving Beastboy spoke up.

"Hey Terra I want to show you one more last thing." Before she can give an answer Beastboy took her outside, Terra saw the water and had a slight pain come from her head.

_She saw herself sitting on a rock, throwing pebbles into the water, she looked down and saw her reflection in the water._

_"Well Terra have you made up your mind." She gasped and looked up to see a man with a mask over his face, from where she was standing she only saw one eye._

_"Slade can you leave me alone." _

_"Now why would I do that young child." The other Terra looked away from this ... 'Slade' and when she turned back to him her eyes and hands were glowing yellow, rocks started to be thrown at him, he avoided each one with ease._

_"See Terra if I teach you might even be able to hit me."_

_"...No, I want to be a titan." The man laugh at her like she was telling a joke, a really sick joke._

_"But Terra... YOU HAVE NO CHOICE." He looked angry but all he did was back away and vanish._

_After seeing what was happing Terra looked over at her other self, she saw that she had started to cry. "I'm so sorry Beastboy." after that she got up wiped her eyes, got onto a rock and climb through her bedroom window._

"TERRA!" She snapped her head back to see Beastboy with same concerned look on his face when she went into a daze with Megan, Ashley, and Pheobe. "Are you okay, you been out for like 20 minutes."

"Umm yeah... what did you want to tell me."

"Oh yeah, you see this Terra, we use to skip rocks here." What? I just stayed quite after that. "I really wish you would use your powers... hey you can move the earth." After that Beastboy picked up a piece of mud and threw it at my face. OH MY GOD!

"BEASTBOY WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" I ran home after that, I can take hime being all 'I love you' creepy on me but I can't believe he threw mud in my face, I heard him call me to come back, but I didn't want to and plus he was to far away to even catch me, after that I look behind me and didn't see him.

"What's wrong with you Blondie." I turn around to see ... Carter?

"Carter what are you doing here?" He just looks at me and shrug. "Wait Carter."

"I'm not going anywhere Blondie." He sounded annoyed, I would be too.

"Where are your friends."

"Where are your friends?"

"Can you answer my question."

"No" He looked really bored, I'm going to mess with him.

"... Well since you won't tell me where your friends are,... I guess we can talk now." Okay now he looked like he wanted to yell at me to go away.

"About what." He spat at me. He ruined the game now.

"About you being mean." I pouted. After that he laughed at me, what's so funny.

"Your cute at times Blondie." After saying that Terra felt heat rise to her cheeks and knew that she had a full blush on her face. Carter laughed one more time before walking off.

"Wait don't leave now Carter." She really wanted him to compliment her again.

"Don't worry Blondie you'll see me _real_ soon." And with that he disappered again.

After that Terra walked into the dark skies with mud on her face, when she walked into the front door of her house she saw Phoebe whatching t.v, She turned and saw Terra. "What are you doing here, I thought you were spending the night at Megan's."

Terra sighed. "Plans change sometimes Phoebe." She told her sister, they had become such good friends that they decided to call each other sisters. "So how was your day Phoebe." Her sister stared at her for a minute before answering.

"Okay, so let me tell you what happen after I left student council." Terra smiled, part of for having the weight off her and the other part because she got to see Phoebe so excited. Terra nodded in her way of telling her to go on. "Okay when practice was over, I was about to get a ride from a friend but then this guy on a motercycle came speeding up to me, and I thought he was going run pver but at the last second he stopped beside me."

"Wow so what happened next." She found this very interesting and wanted to hear more.

"Okay so he took his helmet in a cute slow motion way and when he did he had brown hair, blue eyes and a very dangerous-sexy smile." Phoebe said dreamily.

"REALLY!" Terra yelled

"YEAH!" Phoebe yelled back

"GIRLS!" They heard their parents groan.

"Sorry." They waited for a minute before talking again. "And he had glasses, black glasses, he looked so smart."

"Well didn't he say anything?"

"Yeah he said his name was Cole, and he wanted to talk to me about meeting up with him and his friends." That's when Terra didn't feel comfort about what she was saying. "And I know what your thinking but he said he wanted to meet you, Megan, Ashley, and Candace, because he has four friends too."

"Okay but when are we meeting these guys." Terra asked still feeling that this isn't right.

"At Paulina Cortez's party." It was true that their was a party tomorrow night, but she didn't feel up to it since she was new to school. And just like her sister to read her mind again, she told Terra. "Terra come on, the rest of the girls and I would love it if you came." Terra sighed, knowing she couldn't ignore her sister's begging voice and puppy dog face.

"Alright." Phoebe squealed and gave Terra a hug. "Phebbs i'm tired now, i'm just gonna go to bed." Phoebe just nodded in her direction and turned back to the t.v. When Terra walked into her room she took a shower, not caring about her homework.

* * *

"Class please pass up your homework." The teacher, Mr. Leonard told the class. _Oh man. _Terra totally forgot about her homework. "Ms. Terra Smith where is your homework?" Everyone in the class stared at her, in the crowd she saw all her friends giving her worried looks. "Well Ms. Smith." Mr. Leonard sneered.

"I don't have it." Terra said as bold as she can.

"Well since _you don't have it,_ you will stay after class." Everyone in the class 'ooo'. "Hush now get back to work." He turned back to the board, Terra can hear whisper's and insults around the classroom, all she could do was hide her face and ignore her friends sad faces.

* * *

"Now Ms. Smith I know you are new to this school but that doesn't give you in no position to slack off, and don't think I will give you speciel treatmeant beacuse you are new. So you know that you have stay after school with the rest of the trouble makers, okay Ms. Smith." Mr. Leonard growled at Terra.

"Yes Sir." Terra didn't know what to feel. Anger that Beastboy distracted her yeasterday so she couldn't get her homework done, regret for not thinking back to it, or sadness for already getting in trouble in her second week in school. And she doesn't know how to explain this when she gets home. Maybe going to Paulina's party will release some stress. If she can still go.

"Good now get out of my class room." Terra stood up and slammed the door open, outside in the hallway she saw Megan and Ashley giving the cold shoulder to Beastboy, he tried to smile at Terra but all she did was give him a cold stare and walk away.

"Hey Terra, about yeasterday i'm sorry that I-" _I had to cut him off, if I just let him keep messing with he'll never leave me alone_. Thought Terra.

"Sorry but I have to get to my next class." She ignored his sad expression and walk into her next class.

* * *

Terra sat in class, bored out of her mind hearing her teacher talk and wondering why Beastboy would come back to her school, and how did he get in since this is a privite school with lots of bodygaurds watching. _What does he want from me, I don't even know him_. When the bell ringed all the students raced out of the classroom, and into the halls for the next period.

When I walked out I saw Beastboy standing by the door smiling at me. " Hey Terra." I stayed quite. "Come on Terra you have to talk to me." I scoffed.

"No I don't." As I saw my next class a few feet away.

"Why not." I turned to him while pointing at the door with the lady sign on it.

"Because this is the girls locker room." He looked embarassed, I rolled my eyes and entered the locker room.

"Hey Terra, girl." I turned my head to see my red-headed friend, Candace walk over to me. She already had been dress in her white T-shirt and red shorts.

I smiled at her. "Hey Candy whatcha doing."

"Oh nothing but you know what, I got to stay here after school and so do Megan, Ashley, and Phoebe." Yay now I won't be lonely. But Phoebe? "Yeah I know but she was running down the hallway and got caught with Megan and Ashley for not having a pass, and I was putting on my makeup in Mrs. Hornay's class and she took it up." Did I say that out loud? "No, now get dressed Megan, Ashley, and Phoebe are out in the gym." After that Candace walked out of the locker room.

When Terra finshed getting dressed she walked in the hall to see Beastboy again waiting by the door. "Hey Terra." Terra walked into the gym and all her friends were waiting for her, when they saw her they waved over to her but stopped all of a sudden. When she turned around she saw Beastboy trailing behind like a lost puppy.

"Ugh Beastboy your gonna get me in trouble." I groaned at him. His faced changed to another sad expression, I was about to say something to make him feel better but then the coach came in.

"Aright ladies go take a walk around the school." Some of the girls groaned, but my friends were happy, they said its fun to get away from the coach sometimes. When we got outside from the door connected to the gym, I felt the sun, bright and warm and a nice brezze.

"Man Ter, I know you like this sun but can you stop making it so noticeble." Candace said smirking at me.

"Shut up Candy and tell Terra about that guy you met." Megan laughed, Candace then started blush, which made everyone laugh at her more.

"You guys are mean, okay so I met this really super cute guy named Brandon, you all should of saw him he was _sooo_ HOT." While Candace gushed on and on about her mystery boy, Terra was starting to think it was kinda weird that Candace and Phoebe both saw guys the same time.

"Terra." She turned around to see Ashley and Megan telling her to come over by them.

"What's wrong with you two?" I asked them when I came by.

"Okay so when you left with the freaky green dude, Zack and Derek came up to us." Terra's eyes got wide. Now she was putting the pieces together, _his name is Cole, this super cute guy named Brandon, Zack and Derek came up to us, your cute Blondie, he has four friends we are going to meet at Paulina's party._

"Terra!" She snapes her head back to her friends. Megan and Ashley looked annoyed, Phoebe looked worried again, and Candace looked a little freaked out.

"Does this happened to her all the time." Candace asked, she looked to Ashley and Megan for answers, they just shurgged their shoulders and keep on doing what they where doing. "So Terra while you blacked out, we where talking about what we where going to wear for the party tommorow."

"Well..." I started to talk.

"No shut up, we already picked for you." Candace said with a smug face, Terra just rolled her eyes and started to walk again, thinking about her next conforntation with Carter.


End file.
